The present invention relates to installations for putting a liquid in contact with a gas and more particularly concerns a packing device for such an installation.
Installations putting a liquid in contact with a gas usually comprise a chamber or stack in which the packing device is installed. According to a known method, this device is constituted by a series of juxtaposed sheets on which the liquid, for example water, is sprayed, this liquid streaming along the sheets in counter-current with respect to the gas, for example air. These installations may serve to cool water, aqueous, saline, acid or other solutions by means of the air of the atmosphere.